You Got It All
You Got It All (Lo tienes todo) es un sencillo promocional incluído en el segundo álbum de estudio de Britney Spears, Oops!... I Did It Again como un Bonus Track. Sinopsis Letra Original= I... I was the game he would play He brought the clouds to my day Then like a ray of light You came out of the night Just one look and I knew You would make everything clear Make all the clouds disappear Put all your fears to rest Who do I love the best Don't you know Don't you know You've got it all over him You got me over him Honey it's true There's just you You must have been heaven sent Hearing me call You were out on a limb And you're all that he's not Just look what I've got 'Cause you've got it all Over him All over You've got it all over All over You've got it all over Now, don't let him worry you so What's a matter with you I let go Oh you can surely see You're so much more to me Just one look and I knew You would make everything clear Make all the clouds disappear You're better than all the rest Who do I love the best Yeah... Don't you know Don't you know You've got it all over him You got me over him Honey it's true (so true) There's just you You must have been heaven sent Hearing me call You went out on a limb And you're all that he's not (all that he's not) Just look what I've got (look what I've got) 'Cause you've got it all (you've got it all) All over him You've got it all over him You got me over him Honey it's true (so true) There's just you You must have been heaven sent Hearing me call You went out on a limb (out on a limb) And you're all that he's not (all that he's not) Just look what I've got (look what I've got) 'Cause you've got it all (you've got it all) Over him All over You've got it all over All over (uh, huh) You've got it all over Him... |-| Traducción= No disponible... Trivia *Existe una versión alternativa grabada en 1997 con un instrumental totalmente distinto al de la versión final. Está versión fue encontrada en un casette y fue filtrada en 2018 junto a otros temas inéditos del mismo casette. *Fue interpretada en vivo por única vez en el año 1998 por Britney Spears en un concierto promocional. *También fue lanzada como sencillo promocional en algunas regiones y mas tarde formó parte del álbum Oops!... I Did It Again. *En algunas versiones de el álbum, al final de la canción incluye un audio secreto donde Britney Spears simula hablar por teléfono, en la versión completa de el álbum este en la canción Heart Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de ...Baby One More Time Categoría:Canciones de Oops!... I Did It Again Categoría:Sencillos Promocionales Categoría:Bonus Tracks Categoría:Covers